Visions of the Past
by Harry's Girl 01031992
Summary: Sequel to I'm Married to Jack Sparrow? Antoinette goes back in time with Jack and Tia Dalma to see what her past was like. Rated K plus for some brief language and brief child violence. JackxAntoinette
1. Youth

**Disclaimer: I own both POTC movies… just not the characters**

**

* * *

**

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the gateway to the past." Tia Dalma replied. "It takes you back to the past so you can revisit it. Now, we're going to visit your childhood, Antoinette."

The darkness disappeared to reveal a room with a fireplace that had a roaring fire. A little girl, who looked no older than four or five years old, with light blonde hair, fair skin and tears welling up in her large blue eyes was being comforted by an elderly lady.

"It's me…" I said.

"Why'd mommy and daddy have to die, Nanny Agatha?" she sobbed.

"I don't know, poppet," she replied in an English accent. "But they're safe in heaven with God and they're smiling down upon you."

Time went forward a bit to see that the younger version of me was now standing in a court room with a tall man who had an evil look in his eyes. There was a serious looking judge sitting at his podium.

"Mister Albom," the judge said. "You are now granted custody of your niece, Antoinette Marcelle." His gavel banged on the podium.

Time progressed to reveal that I had been treated poorly by this uncle of mine.

"Why did you not dust the red room?" the uncle hissed at my younger self.

"I'm only five years old, Uncle Stefan. I can't clean that room all by myself!" He then slapped me across the face.

"Don't!" Jack cried out. He ran to the uncle and punched him, but his fist just went through him as if Jack were invisible.

"You cannot change the past, Jack." Tia Dalma said. "Time is unchangeable and constant."

"The bastard," (A/N: Hence, this is why it's rated K+) Jack said. "He can't treat her that way. It's cold-hearted and immoral."

"Oh my God…" I whispered. "This is horrible… It seems like a bad dream but it's the truth."

"Antoinette," Tia Dalma said. "It's time to move on to your adolescence."

* * *

_End of chapter! What do you guys think of it so far? Review and I shall be grateful._

_-Harry's Girl 01031992_


	2. The Complete and Total Opposite of Me

Thanks to **Lydia Sparrow**, **Nausicaa of the Spirits**, and **TheRandomChickenOfDOOM **for reviewing the first chapter! Here's chapter two!

* * *

Time accelerated to see that I was dressed in clothes like Jack's, running from some soldiers. I ran until there was a dead end, that's when they caught me.

I then recognized a man dressed in navy blue uniform stepping up to me with handcuffs in his hands as none other than James Norrington. He clapped the cuffs on my wrists.

"Antoinette Marcelle, you are under arrest for stealing food, piracy, and treason against the king." He said. "Only fifteen years old and you're a criminal."

"What can I say, mate?" My former self said in a strong cockney accent. "I'm a rebel."

"Right…" Norrington replied. "You are sentenced to six years in jail."

"Pssh," I scoffed. "You call that a punishment?"

"Or would you rather have a short drop and a sudden stop?"

"Uh, no I'm fine with the sentence." They escorted my former self to the Port Royal prison.

"How the bloody hell did I end up like this?" I asked.

"You ran away from your uncle to Port Royal where you went into piracy." Tia Dalma replied.

"That sounds like the girl I know," Jack said.

Time then moved forward to reveal that I was sitting in a jail cell with men in a neighboring cell reaching through the bars saying, "Come closer girl, we don't bite." (Reference to Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest)

"If you dare lay a hand on my wife, you low-lives, I swear that you'll wish you never messed with Captain Jack Sparrow." I heard Jack snarl, but he knew he couldn't change the past.

"If you keep on flirting with me, I'll kick your derrière." I said. I then got a clever idea. My former self took out a nail file and started filing at the bars so I could get out.

"I would've never done something like this when I was in high school." I said. "This is the complete and total opposite of me!"

"But it's the woman I ended up loving," Jack said, bouncing his eyebrows and giving that look that suggested that he wanted to make out.

"Just keep on watching, you romantics." Tia Dalma said, not amused by Jack's gesture.

Time went on to see that I was running from soldiers again and the soldiers were yelling, "She escaped! Get her!" But I luckily escaped by hiding behind a tree.

I heard myself say, "I gotta change my life around."

"This is a turning point in your life, Antoinette." Tia Dalma said. "Jack, you will soon come into play in Antoinette's life."

"Good," Jack said. "because I was wondering when the heck I'd show up."

* * *

_End of chapter! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of "Visions of the Past". Oh yeah, please review!_

_-Harry's Girl 01031992_


End file.
